Koronacja
Przybądźcie chmury Wznieście się złowrogą burzą Zrodzoną, by ich rozpłatać Niech osłona nocy będzie świadkiem i zniszczy opornych, by krzywdy mi nie uczynili Niechaj krew wielu mnie obmyje, zachowując urodę na wieki Zaklinam was Przystaję na chwilę, gdy słyszę słowa modlitwy Elżbiety. Widzę ją, klęczącą przy tronie i modlącą się do własnej podobizny. Kręcę lekko głową i przechodzę szybko na drugą stronę, żeby mnie nie zobaczyła. - Lauren - na mojej drodze staje elegancko ubrany Marcin, na co marszczę brwi. Dopiero po chwili przypominam sobie, że dzisiaj ostatecznie rozstrzygnie się kwestia władzy. - Lud już się zebrał. Jest nawet cała nasza rodzina. - Cała? - przełykam ciężko ślinę, a brunet przytakuje mi lekko. Klepie mnie po ramieniu w uspokajającym geście i uśmiecha się pokrzepiająco. - Nic się nie martw, poradzimy sobie - mówi, wręczając mi pokrowiec z ubraniem, które muszę ubrać na koronację. - Wracam już do wielkiej sali, trzeba będzie zaraz wpuścić lud. - Przebiorę się i przyjdę - wzdycham cicho, drapiąc się po karku. - Camila już tam jest? - Tak. *** Zajmuję miejsce tuż przy Camili, która od razu odwraca się w moją stronę. Posyłam jej nerwowy uśmiech i delikatnie ujmuję ją pod rękę. Dziewczyna wtula się w mój bok, drżąc ze stresu. - Spokojnie, musi być dobrze - szepczę jej do ucha, ale wtedy wskazuje mi ukradkiem na konkretną osobę, która wywołała jej strach. Krzyżuję swoje spojrzenie z Michael'em i Clarą. Mężczyzna wyraźnie jest pogrążony w rozmowie z Elżbietą i odrywa się tylko po to, żeby na mnie spojrzeć. - Obiecaj mi, że on już więcej cię nie skrzywdzi - błaga cicho brunetka, ściskając moją dłoń. - Obiecuję - daję jej buziaka w czoło, a następnie spoglądam na Marcina, który niesie już listę z podpisami ludu. O dziwo, Count przejmuje całą ceremonię, na co Elizabeth posyła mu złowrogie spojrzenie. Domyślam się, że dziadek będzie czuł satysfakcję z dopieczenia Batory. - Lud jednogłośnie stwierdza obalenie władzy Elżbiety Bathory, a uznaje władzę Lauren Michelle Jauregui Bathory! - ogłasza Dracula, rozwijając długą listę. Szybko zauważam, że pod moją babcią podpisali się jedynie Michael i Clara. - To niemożliwe! - Elizabeth niemal rzuca się na Count'a, ale reaguję w ostatnim momencie, zasłaniając go własnym ciałem. Kobieta przyciska mnie do podłogi, zaciskając swoją dłoń na mojej szyi. Nasze spojrzenia się krzyżują i wtedy dzieje się coś, co chyba dziwi wszystkich. Elżbieta odlatuje do tyłu, mocno uderzając w ścianę i powodując jej zawalenie się. - Pogódź się z tym - Count pomaga mi wstać, układając dłoń na moim ramieniu. - Moc Lauren jest o wiele silniejsza niż twoja i nas wszystkich razem wziętych. Z łatwością mogłaby cię zabić, a ty nawet byś tego nie poczuła. Powinnaś jej dziękować, bo gdyby nie ona to by cię tu teraz nie było. Katarzyna pomaga wstać matce, a wśród zebranych zaczyna panować popłoch. Camila podbiega do mnie, od razu się we mnie wtulając. Obejmuję ją ramionami i przyciągam ją blisko do siebie. - Nic ci nie jest? - pyta, układając dłonie na mojej klatce piersiowej, jakby sprawdzając, czy nic mi się nie stało. - Wszystko dobrze - całuję ją delikatnie, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jej szczęce. - Lauren Jauregui Batory zostaje władcą całych Węgier! - Count unosi do góry moją rękę, jednocześnie nakładając mi koronę na głowę.